Cómo puedo vivir
by Kami-cute
Summary: Ya no eran uno. Y ya no cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de su amada. Había matado al asesino. Era el otro.


**Autor: **Kami-cute

**Summary: **Ya no eran uno. Y ya no cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de su amada. Había matado al asesino. Era _el otro._

**Advertencias:** Gore. Mucha sangre. Problemas psicológicos que pueden causar... problemas psicológicos en los lectores. Si te atemoriza, da asco o, simplemente, desagrada; entonces no lo leas.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son de el gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo soy una humilde servidora que plasma sus transtornos en un fic con la utilización sin lucro de sus personajes.

**Notas de autor:** Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en como seguir 'A Dangerous Mind'. Estaba escuchando _How can I live_ de Il Niño y salió esto de mi imaginación. Vendría a simbolizar un SasuSaku. Sé que a muchas les gusta esta pareja. Y, pues, a las que no les guste, se los explicaré. **Sasuke** tiene el perfil de personaje bipolar y suicida, con ciertos transtornos irremediables, rayando la locura. Y **Sakura** tiene el aire a personaje loco (a decir verdad, a veces, _muy pocas,_ me identifico con ella). Y ésta vez decidí que ella fuera una especie... de princesa gótica de la que Sasuke se enamoraría sin dudar. Y luego la mataría a causa de tener el claro transtorno de bipolaridad. AhEspero que lo disfruten.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**~ ¿Como puedo vivir? ~**

Se vio al espejo por décima vez. Encerrado en las cuatro paredes de lo que era su cuarto. Un gran espejo en medio de una de las paredes reflejaba el caos. Cosas arrojadas. Cosas desparramadas en el suelo. Sangre. Sangre y lágrimas. Sangre y penas.

**- ¿¡Cuándo me dejarás en paz!?**

Su mente era un caos. Un enorme caos inestable. Sasuke tomó con fuerza su cabeza, en un signo de desesperación. Estaba agobiado. Luchaba día y noche. Peleaba. No se daba por vencido. Pero, ¿dé qué servía? ¿Contra quién peleaba? Contra sí mismo. Contra recuerdos. Servía para controlarse. Servía y punto.

_Somos iguales._

**- ¡¡Cállate!!**

_Somos iguales y cometimos el mismo error._

**- ¡¡Déjame en paz de una vez!!**

_Dijimos las mismas mentiras._

**- ¡¡No es cierto!!**

_Cargamos las mismas muertes._

- **¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Detente!!**

_Tú me ves como un error, pero el error eres tú._

**- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate y déjame en paz!!**

La paz sumió unos minutos. Respiró agitadamente, viendo a ambos lados. No lo veía. _El otro_ no estaba. Miró de reojo el espejo. Sí, ahí estaba. El espejo no mentía. El espejo no escondía. El espejo le entregaba. El espejo era su aliado. Miró sus dedos. Recordaba cada corte. Cada tortura. Todos para intentar hacerle daño. Un daño que _el otro_ sentía, pero disimulaba. Y luego, decía que no lo volviese a hacer. Carcajeó. Y no supo que su carcajada sonaba psicópata. Tomó de delante del espejo la chuchilla manchada anteriormente. Miró fijo al espejo, donde la mirada de _el otro_ estaba recargada. Lástima. Desesperación. Odio. Bronca. Asco. Volvió a cortar los costados de sus dedos. Un grito desgarrador se pudo escuchar. Era _el otro_. _El otro_ sufría. Y él adoraba cuando _el otro_ lloraba y pedía que se detenga. Porque no era su sangre la que corría de sus manos y manchaba todo a su paso. Era de _el otro_. Y eso le gustaba. Hacerlo sufrir de manera física. Hacerlo sufrir, de la misma forma en que _el otro_ le hacía sufrir. Solo que _el otro_ le mostraba otro dolor. El emocional. El mental. El psicológico. _El otro_ era un tramposo. Y a él le gusta ser tramposo a veces.

_No podrás olvidar de esa forma._

- **Deja de perseguirme...**

_Nuestra vida es la misma. Somos dos en uno._

**- No es cierto. Mientes. Como siempre, mientes.**

_Cargamos con la misma mancha. _

**- No es cierto.**

_Y esa mancha jamás se borrará._

**- ¡¡Vete al diablo, maldita sea!!**

_Te seguiré donde tus pasos vayan._

**- ¡¡Déjame vivir en paz!!**

_No vives._

- **¡¡Deja de hacer imposible que viva!!**

_No vives. Solo existes. Y compartes tu existencia conmigo._

**- ¡¡Sal de mi mente!! ¡¡Deja de controlarme!!**

Tomó la cuchilla, pero vio ya inútil el hacer solo cortes en sus dedos. Miró con cinísmo al espejo. Sí, a él le dolería. Pero le dolería más a _el otro_. Destruir a _el otro_ era lo que quería. Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo finalmente. Observó la mirada de _el otro_ reflejada y pudo sentir su pena.

_Porque somos uno._

**- Verás que no.**

Se concentró en causarle daño a _el otro_. Se concentró en herirlo. En destruirlo. En hacer que desaparezca. Estiró su brazo izquierdo e hizo un corte profundo horizontalmente en el dorso de éste. Volvió a mirar el espejo. _El otro_ apretaba su brazo, sangrante. Entonces, sonrió con ironía y con cinísmo. Sabía que dolería. Siempre le dolía. Pero eso era lo divertido. Que le doliera solo un poco a él. Pero ver a _el otro_ gritar y llorar de dolor. Clavó sus dedos dentro de la herida recién hecha. Pudo ver que se teñían de rojo. Rojo carmesí. Sangre. Siguió mirando al espejo. Viendo a _el otro_ suplicarle con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Pero él, solo carcajeó. Con esa carcajada psicópata que había aprendido. Tiró con fuerzas de su piel y la arrancó. Carcajeó más fuerte. Dio un grito de gloria. Y pudo ver, entre toda la sangre salpicada, a travez del espejo que _el otro_ se dejaba caer de rodillas y gritaba de dolor. Y él gozaba. Gozaba de ver a _el otro_ llorar. Cerró los ojos, concentrandose un poco en su dolor. Era adictivo. Al abrir de nuevo sus orbes, pudo ver que _el otro_ no estaba donde antes. Asombrado, estupefacto, dio media vuelta para corroborar con sus propios ojos que no había nadie. Luego recordó el espejo. Y volvió su vista rápidamente al objeto. Pero... no ubicó a _el otro_ en un lugar de su cuarto. No. Lo encontró ubicado en el lugar de su propio reflejo. _El otro_ estaba frente a él. Mirándolo con pena. Mirándolo con lástima. _El otro_ le tenía pena y lástima. Gruñó con fuerza. Su seño se arqueó en enojo. De nuevo eso. Miedo. Lástima. Pena. Asco. Con un puño, rompió el espejo. Añicos. Su mano sangrante. Y se dejó caer de espaldas, al verse al fin libre de _el otro_. Pero no podía sacarlo de su mente.

_Somos lo mismo._

**- Déjame en paz... **–dijo Sasuke con voz suplicante.

_No puedes huír de ti mismo._

**- Por favor... déjame en paz...**

_Cometimos el mismo error._

**- Basta... **–dijo en un lastimero quejido.

Y su mente disparó una serie de recuerdos. Una cabellera rosa, lacia. Unos ojos verde brillante. Y sonrió, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él siempre, tan enamorado de ella. Él siempre, tan feliz por ella. Con ella. Recordó esos vestidos que ella adoraba usar. Con un toque gótico. Ella los amaba. Y se veía bien en ellos. Estiró su brazo sangrante, y sus dedos, queriendo alcanzar el recuerdo. Y vino a su mente su último recuerdo de ella. Sobre sus brazos. Sangrante. Manchada en carmesí. Dando bocanadas hondas, en busca de aire. Algo de aire. Para luego mirarlo a los ojos y perder la vida. ¡Oh, que golpe bajo había sido eso! Se vengaría de ella cuando se volvieran a ver. Las lágrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas. Tenía tantos recuerdos felices de ella. Y ese enorme último recuerdo, triste. Nostálgico. La extrañaba. La extrañaba demasiado.

_Somos uno._

Eso era lo peor de todo.

_Somos uno._

Eran dos en uno, aunque él no quisiera.

_Cometimos los mismos errores. Somos uno._

No. _El otro_ era quien había cometido el error, no él.

_Seguiré siempre tus pasos. Somos uno._

No. Por eso quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

_Somos uno._

_Somos uno._

_Somos uno._

_Somos uno._

**- Ya no.**

Tomó al cuchilla y cortó su cuello. La sangre le asfixiaba. Pero se sentía pleno, sabiendo que él mataba a _el otro_. _El otro_ sufría junto a él. Y eso, le llenaba de gozo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que se derramaron, siguiendo el camino de las otras. No podía hablar. No podía reír. Pero esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa, y eso era lo que importaba. Había cumplido su cometido. Su promesa. Su juramento a un espíritu. Al espíritu de su diosa inmortal. A su antigua amada. Había hecho sufrir y había matado a _el otro_. Al asesino de ella. A quien le había regalado 45 puñaladas en en vientre.

Había matado a _el otro._

Ya no eran uno.

Y ya no cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de su amada.

Había matado al asesino.

Era _el otro._

_Bipolar._


End file.
